PAW Patrol: Journey
by Cray-TCO
Summary: After getting lost somewhere far beyond the lookout, Marshall, Everest, Zuma, and Rubble must find a way back before Ryder and the rest of the pups come home. With help from a village near by, will they be able to make it? Or be forever stuck in the confusing land of the Tundra Terrain? (Renamed to "Journey")
1. Our adventure begins

**Hey guy!**

 **(Edit)**

 **I had to remake all of my documents due to some error so, I went back and changed any errors on the story! Some may still be on there but bare with me here XD**

 **Anyways, Enjoy!**

 **11:00am :Sunday**

The world as we know it. It's full of secrets kept hidden far from the human/pup of those secrets are best kept hidden. Some are meant to be found. And others… who knows! Could be in your own house. But most of the times, in your thoughts. Speaking of thoughts, it's almost afternoon. Marshall had been sleeping in over the past few months thinking about the same pup over and over and over again. And that special pup was known as Everest. Three weeks after she joined the team, Marshall started falling for her. And every time she came by, Marshall would always want to be the first one to say hi. After 2 hours of sleeping in, Chase finally came to his pup house to wake him up. "Wake up…." He whispered.

"Wake up already." Chase repeated himself over and over again as Marshall whispered.

"But, I don't wanna go to school…"

"What? Get up already! Are you going to say goodbye to everyone or not?!" he barked.

"W-wha?"

"We're leaving right now!"

"Oh! Okay I'm coming." Marshall yawned while getting out of his pup house and running to the Paw Patroller along with Chase.

"There they are!" Zuma yelled pointing at Marshall and Chase running to the side of the bus where Ryder was standing.

"Hey pups." Ryder began.

"Good morning Ryder. You guys are leaving already?" Marshall whimpered.

"Well, you did sleep in a little too late. It's already 11 am." Chase explained.

"Oh, you can't blame me! I love sleeping in."

"You and me both!" Rubble laughed almost falling asleep on the grass.

"I'm going to go wait in the bus." Chase said. "Good luck guys!"

"Thanks again for volunteering to take care of Zuma and Rubble."

"You're welcome! But I got one question. Does Rocky know you guys are going on the private boat?"

"Shhh, he does not need to know that… yet…" Ryder whispered.

"Oh right. Forgot about that."

"I can take his spot if he changes his mind!" Zuma whimpered wanting to come along."

"Sorry Zuma. Next year, we can all go on one. But for now, you and Rubble are still too young to join the tournament.

 **(Don't make any comments about that plz)**

"Oh fine. At least tell me how swimming goes. Please?"

"I will send you a picture. Anyways, if any type of emergency happens, Katie's number is on the fridge."

"I have a question Wyder, how did you get her number?" Zuma asked.

"That is not important…"He replied while getting on the PAW patroller as Zuma gave him a "really, that's it?" look.

"Take care you guys! Remember! 2 weeks at midnight!" Chase yelled.

"W-Wha? Oh! Bye guys!" Rubble yawned while getting off the grass.

"Bye!" Chase, Rocky, Skye, And Ryder waved as the bus drove over the bridge.

"Wyder is hiding something. I can tell!" Zuma barked while jumping around.

"Let it go Zuma." Marshall laughed patting his back.

"You know, we haven't played pup boogie in a while…" Rubble stated.

"And Skye isn't here to hog the TV with Chase…" Zuma added.

"You wanna play pup pup boogie against me Zuma?" Marshall asked excited.

"Wait wait wait, you can't just say, 'you wanna play against me', you have to make it sound extreme!" Rubble howled.

"Extreme? Okay, how about this," Marshall said pulling out a tree branch out of a tree and pointing it at Zuma.

"I challenge you to a pup pup boogie dual!" Marshall yelled loud enough to echo.

"Yeah! That's what I'm talking about!" Rubble howled.

"Challenge accepted!" Zuma smiled grabbing the branch and breaking it in half. " Come on! Let's go! Best way to start a day!" he howled holding onto Marshall and running into the lookout along with Rubble.

 **2:30 pm**

"Gentleman! We have a pretty intense fight going on here. The scoreboard still remains 5-5 wins for both Marshall and Zuma! Who is going to win? Who is going to lose? Where are the snacks?!" Rubble howled being a fake commentator. "Uh Oh! Now here comes another…"

"Tailspin!" Marshall and Zuma shouted as they both started spinning on their tails."

"The tie breaker! Whoever falls off loses the match and the winner is declared." Rubble explained.

Marshall and Zuma stayed spinning for almost 10 minutes. Until Marshall's tail finally gave out and collapsed.

"Yay! I win!" Zuma howled.

"And there you have it folks! Zuma is the winner with 5-6!" Rubble yelled.

"Darn! We should have had a bet." Zuma said standing on a chair. Then, the doorbell rang.

"Oh! Someone is at the door!" he barked.

"Ok. You guys stay up here while I'll go check." Marshall said going down to the bottom of the lookout. They both arrived at the door where a certain pup was waiting for him. And when Marshall opened the door, he most of his breath leave his body and all of the sudden shaking a little bit.

"E-Everest?" Marshall whispered out of breath. ' _Keep your cool Marshall!_ '

"Hi Marshall!" She smiled.

"Wh-what are you doing here?"

"Jake is at a meeting for two weeks and he left me home alone so, is it okay if I stay with you guys till he comes back? Because I really am not looking forward to staying by myself for that long."

"Umm... Sure! I don't blame ya for that." Marshall said wagging his tail. ' _Well, Ryder didn't say anything about having guest_ …'

"Thanks Marshall! Can you come help me get my stuff?"

"Sure thing!" Marshall smiled. But before he could walk out...

"Hey Mawshall, Who is down-" Zuma yelled from the top of the lookout until him and Rubble spotted Everest.

"Everest!" They both yelled running down from the lookout.

"Zuma! Rubble!" She yelled as they both jumped on her.

"Wow! When was the last time we've seen you?" Rubble asked.

"You haven't changed a bit!" Zuma stated as they both continued overwhelming Everest with statements as Marshall kept staring at her.

"Aww." He said back in his thoughts.

"Marshall…" was the only thing that echoed in his mind for 2 minutes straight until suddenly.

"Marshall!" Everest shouted as he got out of his trance.

"W-what? Oh sorry! Just thinking about someone. I mean! Something!" Marshall shouted turning slightly pink.

"Where are the rest of the pups?" Everest asked.

"They went on a private cruise ship for a pup tournament all the way across the state for two weeks. I would have come along but, one, I wouldn't even wake up on time, and two, one pup had to stay behind and watch Zuma and Rubble. Of course, Ryder takes this as babysitting, but for me, I consider it as personal training."

"And he chose you?"

"No. I volunteered to stay behind. Cause I'm pretty sure I probably would have messed up at least one thing if I was there." Marshall laughed a little bit.

"Aww. You can't be that bad." Everest said as Zuma and Rubble looked at her.

"Ummm, you are aware who you are talking to… wight?"

"Yeah! The clumsy one out of all of us." Rubble added.

"The klutz."

"The-"

"All right! We get it already! I mess up a lot of things. Next topic please?" Marshall growled.

"Okay! Okay! Gosh." Zuma whimpered while stepping back a little.

"Well, let's get this first week started!" Everest howled. "And I guess I can help you watch Zuma and Rubble if you don't mind."

"Nope! I don't mind at all." Marshall smiled.

 **4:50 PM**

After finishing getting Everest's stuff inside the lookout, the pups went back to the top of the lookout to relax.

"I'm going to go look for a tree." Everest said going back down the lookout.

"Okay!" They all replied.

"Woo hoo! Back to more gaming!" Zuma howled while wagging his tail. "Are we going to finish playing pup pup boogie or not?"

"Umm actually, I think we're done playing for the day. Maybe tomorrow?" Marshall sighed.

"Aww why not?" Rubble whimpered.

"Remember last time you ate food and started instantly exercising "

"Oh right… Biggest mistake of my life. Well, so far." Rubble laughed.

"Oh well. TV time!" Zuma smiled.

"Umm, actually, I think you to should probably… umm how do I say this… go… away for a little bit?" Marshall suggested as Rubble and Zuma gave him a confused stare.

"W-Why? What did we do?" Rubble whimpered.

"N-Nothing. It's just that you guys need to-" Marshall tried to explain until Zuma started smiling.

"Oooh! I see what's going on here!" Zuma whispered with excitement as Marshall became confused.

"What? I don't get it!" Rubble whimpered. Then Zuma whispered what he thought in his ear.

"Oh! That makes sense!"

"What makes sense?" Marshall said confused.

"Ok Marshall, we will go outside and play for a little bit." Zuma laughed with an eye wink.

"Wubble go get the beach ball. We will be in the grass if you need us."

"Okay!" Rubble laughed while running out of the lookout.

"Good luck Marshall. Tell us if she says yes or not." Zuma whispered in Marshall's ear. It took 3 seconds to realize what he meant and then his face turned a little red.

"W-wait! Th-That's not why I wanted you guys to-" Marshall tried to explain but Zuma was already out of the lookout.

"Oh geez…" Marshall sighed while rubbing his head as Everest comes back up.

"What were you guys talking about up here?" She asked.

"Nothing important…" Marshall said trying to hide his blush.

"Okay…?" Everest said a little confused. "Well, are we going to watch TV or not? Cause I'm pretty sure I can beat you in pup boogie too."

"I would play but my tail is literally still numb from the last round." Marshall whined.

"TV it is." Everest smiled.

 **(10 minutes later)**

The room seemed silent. Even with the Tv on at half volume. The tension in the room was getting worse every time one of them tried to talk to each other.

 **(Marshall's thoughts)**

Wow! This so far sucks! I can't even talk to her without thinking something is going to go wrong. There has to be a way to break this silence up…. Anything...

 **Normal POV**

The silence continued for 5 more minutes until Everest finally decided to start a conversation.

"So… how is it going between you and the rest of the pups?" She asked.

"Fine I guess. I mean, two days ago, I did a fake gun fight with Chase, Skye, and Rocky

"And how did that go?"

"Skye got me by surprise.." Marshall sighed. "The point of the game was to reach your base without getting hit by a spitball. If you were the only one standing or if you reached your base, you win. And apparently, she ended up reaching her base by tricking Chase into letting her get past."

"Wow. That sounds interesting. Anything else?"

"Well, me and Chase ended up getting in a argument yesterday which went to wrestling which then went to water balloon fighting which then ended up as more horseplaying. In fact, the water balloons are still right there. In that corner. Well, at least the extras." Marshall explained while getting up and looking out the window where he saw Zuma and Rubble playing with the beach ball in the grass.

"It must be fun playing around like that everyday." Everest sighed as she got up and followed him.

"What? You don't do a little horseplaying with Jake?"

"Well I did only once. It was fun and stuff till he got tired and went to sleep. I've always wanted .to do it again but, I've never got into one of those random moments ever since then." Everest explained.

"I guess it sort of just happens. I haven't thought of one time I've asked for someone to just randomly chase me." Marshall stated.

"You know, Ryder could have brought you guys along." Everest stated.

"Yeah but I'm pretty sure the only reason he didn't want us to come is because he didn't want to pay for more animals." Marshall joked. "But could you blame him if that was the case?"

"Ha! No not really. I probably would do the same when I have pups of my own." Everest admitted.

"Yeah me too!"

"Wow." Everest sighed again. The TV was the only thing that was heard for a moment. Then, Marshall went over to try a jalapeno popper on the snack table.

"Mmmm." He groaned. "Everest you gotta try this!" He suggested holding another one.

"No I'm fine." She said.

"Oh come on! It's good!" He said getting closer to her as she backed up a little.

"No don't force me!" She yelled laughing a little.

"You know you want ittt!" Marshall smiled.

"Okay okay okay! I'll try it!' She said grabbing the popper out of Marshall's paw and threw it in her mouth.

"Hmm.. taste fine. A little spicy" She answered. "I bet you can't eat 6 in a row without complaining." She dared.

"Challenge accepted." Marshall agreed as he grabbed six poppers and shoved them in his mouth.

" _Now where are those water balloons?"_ Everest thought to herself looking around as Marshall tried his best not to whine. And once she found them, she grabbed one and walked back to Marshall.

"So.. How does it feel?" She laughed a little bit while looking at his face.

"Ok! It's hot! It's hot!" He shouted while running around in place.

"Try one of these!" Everest yelled while throwing the water balloon straight for his face.

"Ahh!" Marshall screamed a little shocked as Everest just fell down laughing.

"Oh my gosh! You should see your face Marshall! I should have got this on camera!"

Marshall felt a little stupid for falling for that trick. But, since Everest wanted to have a little fun, he decided 'why not?'

"Hey Everest?" He smiled.

"Yeah?" She said still laughing. Which stopped after Marshall threw a colder water balloon on her.

"Oh!" She gasped as Marshall started laughing.

"Oooooh! Now it's on!" Everest smiled as she went over to Chase's leftover water balloons and started throwing them in Marshall's direction.

"Oh no!" He yelled running over to his own stack of balloons. They stayed throwing water balloons for 15 minutes until they both ran out. The floor was wet. Mostly slippery. But they didn't care.

"Catch me if you can!" Everest howled while running out of her hiding spot.

"Oh you're on!" Marshall said chasing her.

"You're too slow!" She mocked as Marshall kept going after her.

 **5:30 PM**

Marshall was already tired of chasing Everest for a while. But Everest still had loads of energy. And she couldn't help but give him a hard time.

"Come on Marshall! I'm right here!" She shouted standing near the wall. Marshall couldn't help but laugh a little bit.

' _She won't see it coming_ _!'_ Marshall thought to himself.  
"Come on Marshy!" She laughed while moving around in that same spot. That's when Marshall began to charge very fast near her. But before he could reach, Everest moved out of the way really fast and caused Marshall's head to hit the wall and make a loud thumping sound.

"Marshall!" Everest gasped. "Oh no! Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine. But what did I just hit?" He asked while looking at what was supposed to be a wall.

"Umm… I don't think this is a wall. "She said looking around the surface. And then noticing a small lock on it.

"Hey Marshall! I found a lock!"

"What?" He said confused.

"It looks like this is a hidden door that leads to somewhere." Everest guessed.

"The lock needs a key though." Marshall added.  
"Oh please. I got this." Everest said holding a pick.  
"You know how to pick locks?" Marshall asked surprised.

"Yeah. Jake told me earlier. You never know when this can come in handy."

"Well, maybe you can teach me sometime?"

"Sure! But most likely after Jake comes back. Cause if I teach you, it most likely won't end well.

"Why not?"

"That's personal. I got it open." Everest informed as she stuck the needle back in her beanie and later pulling the hidden door open.

"Whoa!" Marshall gasped while looking inside.

"This is totally not a hidden room. It's more like a secret entrance!" Everest said. And as soon as she said that, Zuma and Rubble rushed upstairs to the sound of creaking.

"Hey! What's going on up here?" Rubble asked worried.

"Take a look!" Marshall said as they all stared in the door.

"Whoa! A hidden passage!" Zuma said as his voice echoed across that hallway.

"Let's go in it!" He shouted before Marshall stopped him.

"Hold on! Don't get too ahead of yourself Zuma. Nobody is going in there. It doesn't look safe." Marshall said holding Zuma back.  
"Awww.." He whined.

"Oh come on Marshall we have to explore it. What are the odds of finding a hidden door inside your house?" Everest asked.

"Umm… I don't know... The last thing I want is for someone to get hurt..." Marshall said while rubbing the back of his head.  
"Please? Come on! Chase use to explore caves with Jake all the time! This shouldn't be any different from that. Well, except this is in doors, but still!" Everest said.

" _Oh geez… what would Chase do….?"_ Marshall thought.

"Okay, fine. We'll explore in there for only 25 minutes."

"Yes!" The rest of them howled.

"But first! We need our pup packs incase something goes wrong."

"Good call." Rubble said.

"I'll wait over here." Everest said already wearing her pup pack. After getting their pup packs on along with their uniform. They went back to meet up with Everest.

"I'll still never understand how that elevator works…" Everest sighed.

"You'll figure out." Zuma told her.  
"Okay. Stay close and don't go wandering off." Marshall said walking in first as the rest of them followed.

"Wow! This place is very bright! For a cave..." Rubble said looking around. "How far down do you think this place could be?"

"Maybe 300 feet?" Zuma guessed.

"How come Ryder didn't see the door this whole time?" Everest questioned.

"I'm guessing it was suppose to be hidden for a reason. That's probably why.. " Rubble answered. They walked straight for the past 5 minutes until Zuma spotted a window with light coming from what was through it.

"Whoa! Guys check this out!" Zuma barked as the rest followed him.

"Lava?!" They all shouted.

"How far did we go?" Everest asked.

"Umm, are we still in the lookout or the middle of a hidden volcano?" Rubble said worried.

"I don't think so. But you have to admit, this is a pretty good view!" Zuma said still staring down.

"So… do you guys want to keep going or turn around?" Marshall questioned.

"Well, it hasn't been 25 minutes yet... I wanna see if we can find some hidden treasure!" Rubble barked.

"Fine, a few more minutes."

"Hey Marshall…?" Everest whispered nervously.

"Yeah whats wrong?"

"Umm, I think we have a problem…" She said moving away from a pushed down button. As soon as she moved away, the whole place started shaking. And rocks began to fall from the way that they came from.

"Oh dog biscuits..." Marshall groaned. "They are headed this way! RUN!" He yelled as they all started running for their lives.

"I'm too young to die!" Zuma cried. The group continued to run down the path for a long time until they stopped at a dead end.

"Crap! Now what?!" Rubble whimpered.

"Ummm… I don't know! Why did I decide to keep going?!" Marshall cried.

"So this is the end?" Everest asked worried.

"I…. I…..I don't know!" Marshall stammered to speak as the rocks were getting closer and closer. Then all of the sudden, cracks start appearing on the ground that they were standing on.  
"Umm… Is it me, or is the floor-" Zuma tried to speak until the ground broke into small rock pieces. Leading them all the fall from about nearly 150 ft in the air.

"AHHHH!" They all screamed until darkness took its part.

 **To Be Continued.**


	2. Lost

**Short chapter. But enjoy!**

 **NOTE: Zuma and Rubble are smaller than their normal size.**

 **8:00pm (Everest)**

A few hours have past since the ground had collapsed and the pups had fallen to another area. Everest was the only one in site. Knocked out from the fall, but alive. Her pup pack was busted and she was bleeding on her left paw. 10 minutes later, she started slowly waking up. Her sight was blurred. She struggled to stand up and had a hard time breathing. Once her vision started clearing up, she noticed the smell of blood and flower pollen. Slowly, she stood up and looked around.

"Guys?" She yelled out loud but nobody answered. "Marshall? Zuma? Rubble? Anyone...?" She whimpered. A flashback came to her. The only thing she remembered was falling out of the cave for a long time. Marshall stared at her with tears in his eye when they were in the air. And later, his eyes opened up wider as they got closer to the ground. Then everything went from pink to black.

" Marshall…." she thought to herself.

"When and how did we all get separated? Where am I? And…" A bunch of questions filled Everest's mind but only one main statement.

They have to still be somewhere around here!" She howled as she tried to stand up. But collapsed back on the ground because of her bleeding paw.

"Ouch!" she whined while looking at her paw.

"When did this get here?! Oh I wish I had bandages or cotton balls to clean this up. Oh well, plan B. Ruff! Tape!" she said to her broken pup pack. But nothing came out.

"Oh come on!" she growled then forcefully pulling the tape out herself and wrapping it around her paw.

"This will work. It has to…. After this, I'm going to need a new pup pack..." she said getting up and walking short steps. "Hang on guys. I'm coming!" She howled.

 **(Rubble) 8:30pm**

"Almost got it…!" Rubble said to himself while dangling from a tree vine that's stuck on his right leg.

"Please come off!" He whined for a little. Until finally, it cut off leading Rubble to fall of the floor.

"Ow…" He groaned while getting back up. "Where am I? And why is there a sky underground? …. Am I still underground..?" He wondered while looking around the area. Then, he spotted a small glowing bug flying around.  
"Aww. Hey little fella!" Rubble smiled as it landed on its nose.

"What are you doing flying around by yourself at this time?" he said as it started to glow again and fly forward.

"Hey! Where are you going?" He laughed and started following it until it landed on a big plant.

And when Rubble saw it land on a huge plant, he decided to try to catch it.

"Got ya!" He said holding onto it. "Geez. These are very big leaves!" He gasped. Then, the bug escaped his paws and began to fly away.

"Wait u- Whoa!" He yelled about to go after it until all of the sudden, the plant quickly closed on him.

 **(Think of it like a giant 4 way venus fly trap that doesn't crush you)**

"Ummm…. A little help?" Rubble whimpered. "Oh that's just great…" He whined while sitting down on what was supposedly the plant's tongue. Then, an idea came over to Rubble's head.  
"Ruff! Drill!" He howled to his pup pack as a drill came out of it. "Sorry if this hurts you plant, but I need to leave!" He said as he started to drill through the plant's mouth. Then suddenly, his drill stopped spinning and pink liquid started filling up the hole Rubble was digging through.

"Wait… What?! What's going on?!" He panicked as the pink liquid started filling up the plant's mouth up to Rubble's neck and then stopped.

"Well… this could have gone better…" he mumbled to himself.

 **9:30 pm**

After searching for 1 hour, Everest's paws started limping more than usual due to the loss of too much blood. The pain was becoming a little too hard for her too handle. And at this point, she was ready to collapse on the floor and give up. So she only walked about 20 more steps until her legs finally gave up.

"I…I can't continue with this stupid weak paw!" she growled out loud. Which later on became a cry.

"Coming in here was a bad idea…" she thought to herself. "I wish we didn't fall from the dirt. I wish I didn't step on that button. In fact, I wish we never found this entrance in the first place!"

She said putting her head on the dirt.

"I need a nap…" She whimpered while closing her eyes. Suddenly, a small moaning noise was heard in the distance along with footsteps and a small growling.  
"H-Hello? Is someone out there?" Everest yelled worried as the footsteps were coming closer and the noise was getting louder.

"St-Stay back! I'm warning you!" She said as her body started shaking in fear. Instantly, she jumped into the nearest bush to hide from whatever was coming to her. It came in closer, and closer, until it touched the bush Everest was in and got a hold of her head.

"AHHHHH!" She screamed while jumping out of the bush and slapped the thing in the head with her right paw to the point of falling to the ground. 1 second later, it started to yell very loud.

"OWW! Not another tree! Why does nature hate me so much?!" it cried out loud while rubbing it's head. It didn't take Everest long to figure out who that was and instantly felt guilty for slapping it.

"M-Marshall?!" she gasped.

" _Oh great! I've hit my head so many times and now I'm imagining trees can talk!"_ Marshall thought.

"Marshall! Oh my gosh!" Everest cried getting his attention.

"Everest?!" he said as he wiped a few tears from his face. "You're okay!" Marshall shouted as his tail starts wagging rapidly.

I'm sooo sorry! I panicked and I didn't know it was you! Why are you covered in mud and lilypads?!" Everest asked almost hyperventilating.

"That doesn't matter now. I'm glad you're okay. Whoa! What happened to your pup pack?" Marshall asked.

"I have no idea. I just woke up from a flower bed realizing that it was busted."

"Hmm…. I guess we'll get Rocky to fix it once… we get back home… if we do…" Marshall whimpered.

"Don't worry, we'll all get home in no time." Everest assured while placing her paw on Marshall's back causing him to slightly blush.

"Th-thanks Everest." Marshall smiled. "You have any idea where they could be?"

"No clue…"

"Well… I guess it's best we start searching around. They could be anywhere in this-" Marshall said until a giant apple that fell from a tree hit his head.

"Ouch! Why is nature targeting me?!" he growled until a voice was heard.

"Sowwy whoevea is down thewe!" It yelled as Marshall and Everest ear's perked up.

"Wait… Zuma?!" Everest shouted looking up but only seeing trees.

"Evewest? Is that weally you down there?" he said sounding happy.

"Yes! It's me and Marshall! Where are you?!"

"I'm on top of twees! It's hard to bweathe up here. Please get me down!" Zuma cried.

"Ruff! Ladder!" Marshall barked as his ladder started coming up. "Climb on down!

"Okay." Zuma whispered noticing that the ladder was a little unstable. Slowly, he carefully tiptoed onto the ladder.

"Hey! Since when was there a leaver on this?" Zuma responded.

"A leaver? There was never a leaver on my ladder… Zuma do not touch th-!" Marshall tried to say until he felt himself all of the sudden begin to tilt over a little bit. Causing his hat to cover his eyes.

"Whoa!" Marshall yelled trying to keep his balance.

"Mawshall stay still!" Zuma screamed at the top.

"I got your back Marshall!" Everest said holding on to Marshall when he was standing on one leg. Then all off the sudden, a loud crack noise was heard in the trees. The ladder had broken in half and Zuma began falling from the sky.

"Ahhh!" Zuma said covering his eyes during the fall. Immediately, Everest let go of Marshall causing him to fall on the floor and ran straight for where Zuma was about to land and jumped in time to catch him.

"Phew! That was close." Everest sighed holding on to a shaking Zuma.

"I...I'm not dead?" He whimpered while opening his eyes.

"Your save now Zuma. Everything is okay." Everest replied hugging him so he wouldn't be scared.

"Thanks for saving me Evewest..." He whispered as Marshall got back up on his feet and lifted his hat up.

"Oh gosh! Zuma I'm so sorry! I don't know what happened back there." He said running close to them.

"It's okay dude. I'm still perfectly fine. A little shocked but I'll live." Zuma replied.

"Well, Rubble is still out there! We have to find him." Marshall howled wagging his tail.

"Yeah he is right. Rubble would most likely be looking for food in the trees as well. We search the top just in case." Everest added.

"You guys are the boss. Lead the way!" Zuma smiled.

"Let's go!" Everest howled until she was interrupted by the pain in her left paw. "Ouuuch!" She whimpered falling back on the ground.

"Hey, What's wrong?" Marshall asked until he noticed her paw covered in blood and tape.

"This hurts really bad!" She cried.

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! calm down! Ruff! First aid kit!" Marshall said as the kit fell out of his pup pack. "What happened to your paw?!"

"I have no idea… I woke up in the middle of nowhere and it was like this…" She replied.

"I think I might have scratched it on a tree or something."

"Don't worry. It will be okay. It might take at least a three months to heal but, you'll be fine!" Marshall smiled while putting the cast on her paw.

"Three months?!" Everest frowned.

"Just don't walk around too much with it."

"Aw… okay… as much as I hate to hop on one foot but thank you Marshall." Everest said faking a smile.

"No problem. Let's get going!" Marshall howled helping her up.

 **10:00 PM**

"Wow! This place is weiad!" Zuma gasped looking at all the insects flying around strange.  
"Tell me about it. If we are underground, how can there be a moon?" Everest asked.

"Maybe we aren't underground anymore…?" Marshall guessed. "I mean, when we were falling in here, didn't anyone else's site turn pink and then nothing?"

"Yeah! It did!" Everest gasped."

"So… what does this mean?" Zuma asked.

"This is just a guess but, we might have entered either a different dimension or a different world." Marshall said.

"Or! We are in the underground Tundwa Tewwain!" Zuma laughed.

"Oh please Zuma. That place is a myth!" Everest said.

"Well… think about it. Stwange gwavity, stwange plants, stwange bugs, stwange air, and stwange sky! Evewything single object in the Tundwa tewwain!"

"Meh. I'm still not convinced." Everest sighed.

"Yeah. Isn't the Underground Tundra Terrain near the center of the earth's crust? It' pretty cold over here." Marshall added.

"Still just a guess." Zuma said walking away. Then, Everest noticed Marshall rubbing his face a lot and a small tears coming from his eyes.

"You okay?" Everest asked moving close to him.

"A little sore, that's all…" Marshall replied with a small whimper. It didn't take Everest that long to notice why he was doing this.

"I said I was sorry about that." She replied.

"I know. It just hurts a lot… besides getting hit along with other trees…" Marshall sighed.

"Well, what would you have done if an unknown monster just comes and touches your head?"

"I don't know… Most likely spray it with my water ca-" Marshall explained until he was interrupted by Zuma.

"Hey guys! Check out this weiad plant!" He yelled. "It's like a defowmed fy twap! And it ate something!"

"Okay… this place is getting weirder and weirder by the minute." Everest gasped while staring at the size of the plant. "Whatever is in there might still be alive."

"Most likely not." Marshall laughed touching the plant's swollen sides. Then, the plant started making weird buzzing noises and began to leak out pink liquid and started expanding.

"Whoa!" Marshall said stepping backwards.

"Umm… fly twaps awen't supposed to do that wight?" Zuma asked scared.

"No…"

"That thing is about to explode! Quick! Hide!" Everest shouted running behind a bush as Zuma hid behind Marshall.

* **BOOM*** Pink liquid splattered everywhere. And only Marshall was covered with it.

" Aw! Really Zuma…?" Marshall growled.

"Sowwy dude. But if it makes you feel any better, you awe a gweat pup shield!" Zuma laughed.

"Uugh…" A voice was heard. "Oh! Hi guys!"

"Rubble!" Marshall, Everest, and Zuma shouted running up to him. "Wow! That was easier than I thought!" Marshall howled. "What were you doing in that plant?"

"It wasn't my fault! I was minding my own business chasing a small glowing bug and later on, boom! The plant ate me!" Rubble explained shaking off the liquid from his fur.

"Well, as long as you're still breathing, we are all good." Everest smiled.

"Well, we better find our way back home before someone notices we are gone." Marshall said looking at the sky.

"Well, which way do we go?" Rubble asked.

"Well?" Zuma added as everyone stared at him. "What? I don't want to be the odd one out." He said as everyone laughed.

"We came in the cave north so, if we turn around, we may go back underneath the lookout." Everest suggested.

"She has a point." Rubble added.

"Okay, let's go!" Marshall howled along with the rest of the pups.

 **11:30 PM**

The pups continued to hike for an hour and 30 minutes until they were all tired. Zuma had already fallen asleep on Marshall's wagon he brought along with them. At this point, they all were tired and wanting to sleep.

"I… I think we should camp out here for the night. There is no way we can continue like this." Marshall yawned.

"Agreed!" Rubble said collapsing on the floor.

"I'll go find some logs to start a campfire…" Everest said walking away.

 **(5 minutes later)**

Everest comes back with 4 medium sized logs.

"I wish we brought something to eat. I'm starving!" Everest whimpered as Rubble smiled.

"Lucky for you guys, I never leave home without food! Ruff! Buffet!" Rubble barks has his pup pack brings out a lot of food and drinks.

"Rubble, you're a lifesaver!" Marshall shouted picking up a few dog biscuits and shoved them in his mouth.

"Thanks! That's why we are in the PAW patrol." Rubble smiled while passing a lighter to Everest.

"You even have a lighter?!" Everest gasped.

"Well, yeah. You never know when this could come in handy one day. Like right now!" Rubble laughed.

"At least we can make a fire easier." Everest smiled lighting up the logs. "There! That should keep us warm for the night." After a small conversation, the pups decided to finally get some rest.

"Do you think we will get home before Ryder notices we are gone?" Rubble asked Marshall.

"I don't know. We will just have to find out. But I can guarantee this, we are all going to be okay. I promise."

"Good night guy." Everest said before shutting her eyes.

"Good night." They replied.


	3. Not alone?

**Wow! XD**

 **It's been so long since I've last updated my stories!**

 **Hopefully y'all haven't forgotten about me. :P**

 **6:00 AM: Monday**

The sun was slowly rising and the campfire had died out. Everest, Rubble and Zuma were already awake staring at the sun's direction as Marshall remained sleeping for a little longer.

"You think we should wake him up?" Zuma asked.

"Nah. I think he will come around later on. Plus, we aren't in that much of a hurry." Rubble smiled while eating some of the leftover food from last night.

"Yeah. I guess you're right." Everest sighed with a whimper.

"You okay Everest?"

"I'm fine. A little sad about my paw but, it's all good." she said doing a small smile which later faded.

"Well, okay." Zuma sighed eating small bacon.

"I know what would cheer you up Everest!" Rubble laughed holding a jar of pink liquid from the plant. "Anyone wanna give Marshall a little makeover?" Rubble said as Everest and Zuma smiled.

"You got any sort of brush?"

"You bet I do." Rubble laughed a little while holding 3 small brushes.

 **(10 minutes later)**

"Well, I think we did a gweat job!" Zuma smiled a little while trying to hold a laugh.

"If you ask me, he sort of looks like a clown…" Rubble replied.

"Yeah I think so too." Everest laughed a little bit.

"Oh man! Chase would have loved to see this!" Zuma laughed as well.

"That reminds me! I think I still have a camera in here from our last mission!" Rubble said searching in his pup pack.

"What don't you have in there?!"

"Gold. That's one thing." Rubble joked while attaching the camera to his pup pack. "I guess I'll start taking pictures along the way. Say cheese guys!" Rubble said point the camera to himself, Zuma, Everest, and a sleeping Marshall.

"Cheese!" The three smiled as the flash from the camera went off.

"Oops! Forgot to turn off the flash!" Rubble groaned rubbing his eyes. Then, Marshall began to wake up.

"Wh...What? Where am I?" He groaned. "Did anyone just notice a big white flash?" He asked while everyone else started laughing a bit.

"What are you all laughing at…?" Marshall yawned while they kept laughing. "What? Is there a sign on me?" He whimpered. "Stop laughing! At least give me a hint?!" He growled then turned to Everest. "Everest?"

"I'm sorry Marshall." She smiled holding a mirror to Marshall's face.  
"Oh wow!" He laughed a little bit. "Please tell me this stuff doesn't stain fur."

"It does." Rubble and Zuma said at the same time. "But don't worry. At least it doesn't burn fur!" Rubble laughed as well.

"Oh well. As long as it doesn't kill me, I'm fine. But I will get you guys back for this" Marshall said standing up. "We better get going. I feel like Katie is probably going to show up in the lookout soon and notice we aren't home."  
"Oh right! I totally forgot Ryder told her to check on us! Oh we are so doomed!" Rubble whimpered.  
"Just listen to Marshall Rubble. We will get home in no time." Everest said smiling at Marshall making him slightly blush.

"Yeah! Umm...Sh-she's right.. Umm… we...we probably should get going now…" Marshall said trying to hide it from Everest. "Follow me guys!"

"Something tells me he was lying yesterday when he said he wanted take a nap…" Rubble said.  
"You're just noticing this now…?" Zuma sighed while doing a eye roll and then following Marshall.

 **7:00 AM:**

The sun was almost fully up. The pups had already left their camping location hoping to find a way to the lookout or find clues on where they were. They currently have nothing. But are reaching a huge mountain filled with shards of purple crystals and ice.

"Ummm… awe we going the wight way Mawshall?" Zuma asked a little concerned.

"I'm positive! Marshall said doing a fake smile. " _How long till we find a map…?"_ Marshall thought to himself. They continued to walk until they stopped at the bottom the mountain.

"Umm… is there a way to go around here?"

"It doesn't look like it. I think we may have to climb it?" Zuma said a little worried.

"No problem! Right?" Rubble smiled.

"Actually, it's a big problem! We are pups! How are we supposed to climb this?" Marshall questioned.

"Simple! If this pink liquid is warm, it becomes super sticky. So, we rub it on our paws and…" Rubble explained rubbing the stuff on his paws and sticking onto the mountain.

"There you have it! An easy way up! But this might hurt your paws a little."

"But, what about Everest?" Marshall added. "She can't climb with an injured paw like that.

"Oh right…"

"We can… ummm…. I...I have no idea…." Zuma whimpered ducking his head slowly.

"There has to be a way…" Marshall whimpered walking around in one place.  
"I have an idea! You can piggy bank me up there!" Everest said out of nowhere as the rest of the pups stood still.

"Wh...What?" Marshall replied a little shocked at her response.

"If Rubble is correct, then why not just pour the warm goo on my back and allow me to stick on your pup pack?" She explained.

"Wouldn't that look a little stwange and feel uncomfortable having your legs sticking up?" Zuma questioned laughing a little.

"It doesn't matter how weird that would look. All that matters is that we get home in time before we get caught!" Everest growled at Zuma as he backed away a little.

"Okay! Okay… kay…" Zuma whimpered.

"You think you can climb while having me behind your back?" Everest asked Marshall.

" _Must... play...cool.."_ He thought in his mind. "I've had to drag out human from burning buildings. How hard can it be?" Marshall smiled while wagging his tail.

"Alright! Get some goo and let's go!" Rubble howled while climbing the mountain.

"Wait up Wubble!" Zuma yelled following him.

"You ready?" Marshall said to Everest.

"Ready!" She smiled. " _Zuma was is very is very uncomfortable…"_ She thought to herself.

' _Okay. Clumsiness, don't mess this up!'_ Marshall thought to himself while beginning to climb.

 **7:30 AM (Rubble & Zuma)**

"Wow! What a good view from up here!" Rubble howled looking on the side of him.

"I..I've been told not to look anywhere but up while climbing…." Zuma whimpered while shaking.

"Oh please. Just try it! It's not like you are going to fall. And even if you do, the weird gravity will most likely break your fall." Rubble laughed.

"Well… I guess you'we wight about that…"

"Course I am!" Rubble said purposely dangling from the mountain.

"Okay…" Zuma whimpered while turning his head slowly to his left. "W-whoa! You'we wight! This is amazing! And the sun is not even fully up yet! You think you can take a picture with you'we pup pack?" Zuma gasped.

"Totally! Ruff! Camera!" Rubble barked as the camera came out of his pup pack and took a picture of the height and the sun. "It's times like this where I wanna just sit still and watch the sun rise with the rest of the team."

"Me too. But wight now, we need to keep moving. I can feel this goo becoming less sticky. Even though the weiad gwavity can bweak my fall, I don't wanna take any chance." Zuma said going ahead of Rubble.

"Yeah… Hopefully Everest and Marshall are okay. How did we get so far ahead of them?"

"Well, considering its Mawshall…" Zuma said when he reached the top of the mountain and noticed a large circular shaped structure.

"Hmm… What is this thing do?" Zuma wondered out loud.

"What does what do?" Rubble asked almost at the top.

"Come look!" Zuma said helping Rubble up.

"Wow! I have no idea what this is…" Rubble sighed.

"Look! Theair'we is another 1 on the other side of this cliff!

"I'm guessing it's some sort of a teleporter that takes you across this gorge to the other side." Rubble said. "Hmmm… Let's wait for Marshall and Everest to get up here."

"Yeah okay. Wock papar scissoawes till they come?"

"Sure."

 **7:45 AM (Marshall & Everest)**

"You okay there Marshall?"

"Yeah. I'm fine. I don't you if it's you or this world but, you are actually very easy to carry!" Marshall said.

"Ha! I'm pretty sure it's just me. I'm not that big you know." she replied.

"You aren't falling over are you?" Marshall asked.

"No. Just trying not to have my fur get pulled." Everest replied as Marshall laughed a little.

"How is your paw?"

"Still sore and and painful. But that wouldn't stop me from playing in the lookout with you guys.. Will it?" Everest smiled.

"Umm… actually, I think it will... it's better off you rest when we get home. It may not heal correctly if you keep trying to use it." Marshall suggested as Everest frowned.

"Really? Please… please tell me you're joking…" Everest whimpered.

"I'm… I'm sorry Everest. It's the only way. Unless there is a magical healing potion hidden somewhere in this world."

"That would actually be the coolest thing that could happen to me right now. Great… a chance to avoid being bored all day ruined..."

"You gotta believe me Everest. I know you like to have fun and all. but you need to rest. You don't know how much trouble we could get into if Ryder and/or Jake notices that we left the lookout. Let alone having someone get injured while we are at it."

"Oh well… I guess you're right. After all, you are the medic of the team." Everest smiled. " But if anyone asks what happened to my paw, say.. Uhh…a door slammed on it!"

Everest said as Marshall laughed.

"Well… you know… if you... maybe get bored and need a pup to hang out with while you recover, I can stop by for a while?" Marshall said while trying not to blush.

"Really?"

"Yeah! Totally!" Marshall smiled while wagging his tail. Until he realized what he was saying and instantly became a little nervous. " _I can't believe I just said that!"_

"Umm, I mean… if that's okay with you..."

"I'm okay with that. Thank you so much Marshall. I would hug you right now but…" Everest smiled.

"Ha ha. Yeah! I guess…" Marshall laughed while continuing to climb. ' _Smooth Marshall… Smoooth'_ Marshall thought to himself until he heard Rubble's voice was heard. "Oh come on! Again!"

"Rock, paper, scissors!" Rubble and Zuma both said at the same time.

"Yes! That's 7!" Zuma's voice was heard in the distance.

"I'm guessing they are betting their pup treats on rock paper scissors again."

"Do they always do this?"

"Only on long missions or trips. And I'm guessing Zuma is winning?"

"One way to find out! Go faster Marshall!"

"Trying!"

 **All**

 **8:40 AM**

"Finally! You guys awe up!" Zuma howled while running towards them. "What took you so long? By the way, wemind me when we get back home that Wubble owes me 14 pup tweats."

"Nothing important. What is this thing?" Marshall asked staring at the giant circle structure.

"We don't know. There is another one exactly like this one on the other side of the hill." Rubble answered.

"Well I have no idea who will build something like this near the edge of this deep trench." Everest shivered.

Then, a thought came up to Rubble's head.

"Hey Zuma! Doesn't this look a little familiar?"

"Fwom?"

"You're story about the Tundra Terrain."

"Oh wight! This look exactly like the telepowters that the people used!" Zuma barked.

"Give it a rest Zuma. The Tundra Terrain is a myth and nothing there is real!" Everest groaned.

"No no no… hewe! I'll prove it to you!" Zuma said running towards the structure. "If I'm corwect, the villagawes would cross their paws together and wub them on the gwound to turn it on." Zuma said while attempting to do so.

"And…?" Marshall sighed.

"We all have to do it! Come on guys!" Zuma yelled.

"Rubble on the double!" Rubble howled while running to Zuma.

"Might as well give it a try…" Everest laughed a little. "Come on Marshall."

' _This is going to be a waste of time_ …" Marshall thought to himself as he began to rub the ground. Then, a small light showed up in the center of the circle followed by the sound of electricity zapping.

"Whoa!"

"Keep Wubbing! It's almost on!"

' _He was right?!"_ Everest thought to herself. 2 minutes later, both of the portals fully open up.

"See? I told you guys this is the lost tundwa tewain!" Zuma smiled.

"I'm still not fully convinced. It could be a coincidence that the portals are close to the same as the Tundra Terrains version." Marshall sighed.

"You've got to be kidding me! Zuma said with a facepalm.

"He is sort of right dude. Doesn't the Tundra Terrains portals have large crystals near the top of it?" Rubble added.

"Oh wight... Well, I still believe this could be it. If I'm wight. Both you (Marshall) and Everest owe me about 200 liver tweats!"

"Fine by me... "Marshall said.

"Me too." Everest agreed. "Considering the fact that it's not true..." Everest whispered to Marshall.

"Gweat! Now let's dive in!" Zuma howled about to jump into the portal before Marshall stopped him.

"Whoa whoa whoa!"

"Sewiously? This again?"

"You have to make sure this actually works before you jump through it. May I remind you that it's literally placed near the edge of this cliff?" Marshall stated.

"Oh yeah…"

"Simple! Put a stick halfway through the portal and see if it comes out through the other end."

Rubble suggested.

"Okay!" Marshall agreed while grabbing a long stick and walking towards the portal.

But as he walks to the portal, he didn't notice the rock ahead of him.

"Whoa!" Marshall yelled while tripping into the portal.

"Marshall!" The three said while walking towards the portal.

"Oh my gosh! Do you guys see him on the other side?!" Everest gasped.

"N-No…!" Where did he go?!" Rubble responded.

"Oh no… This can't be good!" Zuma whimpered.

"Marshall?! Are you cross the cliff?" Everest yelled across but didn't get a respond.

"Please…. Oh please tell me we didn't lose Marshall…" Rubble cried.

"I'm fweaking out wight now! Hang on Mawshall! I'm coming!" Zuma yelled without thinking and jumped inside.

"Zuma! Wait!" Everest said a little too late.

"Oh my gosh! What do we do now?!" Rubble whimpered.

"I… I… Uhh… We need to go after them!" Everest said.

"What?! But what if Marshall was right? What if this portal is fake and leads to somewhere else?" Rubble cried

"Well, we won't know till we try."

"This is crazy! I'm out of here!" Rubble yelled while attempting to run away untill Everest caught him.

"Oh no you don't! You're coming with me." Everest said while dragging Rubble into the portal.

 **9:00 AM**

"Whoaaaaa! Ooof!" Zuma shouted while landing very hard on the floor.

"Ow…" he whines while rubbing his head. And then notices Marshall a few feet ahead of him staring north.

"Mawshall! Thewe you awe! We were wowwied sick about you!" He shouted while walking close to him only to notice what he was staring at.

"Whoa…" was his reaction.

"I know, right?" Marshall spoke.

"Th-that's a vewy big village…" Zuma said as Rubble and Everest come out of the portal.

"S-See? That wasn't so bad… Huh Rubble?" Everest panted with her fur sticking up.

"Y-Yeah… I guess… But we aren't across the mountain anymore! And wh-where is Zuma and Marshall?" Rubble said shaking a little bit.

"Over here! Come look at this!" Zuma shouted as Everest and Rubble quickly got up and rushed over there.

"Oh my gosh!" Everest howled with a grin on her face.

"Wow! There are other pups in this weird place?!" Rubble said while wagging his tail.  
"Apparently!" Marshall smiled.

"So… What's the plan?" Zuma asked.

"Well, let's go down there and check it out. Maybe someone can tell us where we are and how to get out."

"Sounds like a plan!" Everest said.

"Let's do this! All paws in!" Marshall said as they all put their paws in a stack.

"On three! One, two, three… Paw patrol…!"

"Is on a roll!" They all howled while running down to the village.


	4. The village

**Oh! You thought i was going to leave you guys with only 1 new chapter? Please XD**

 **Some new OCs are going to be in this chapter! Keep reading! :D**

 **(In the village)**

"Where is she?! Where is she?!" A pup said running around.

"Ms. Scarlett! Ms. Scarlett! Ma'am!" He shouted getting "Scarlett's" attention.

"What?! What's going on Second Commander Justin? Is there another attack on the mammoth peak?" she asks.

"No! Even better! There are 4 visitors walking over to the village right now!"

"Visitors?!"

"Yeah! I couldn't believe it myself! They must have found the hidden portal over at the mountain."

"Well, this is something I gotta see for myself! Go find Aaliyah and plan a tour around with the other members!" She ordered.

"Yes Ma'am!" He saluted and took off.

Later with the pups… **(9:15)**

"Stay close guys." Marshall informed as they walked.

"Geez… They are all staring at us…" Rubble whispered while shaking.

"Just twy not to make eye contact." Zuma said keeping his head low.

"So… who exactly are we looking for?" Everest asked as Marshall stopped walking.

"Uhh… I don't know. I guess we just need to find the leader or somebody who knows their way around this crazy place"

"Oh! That shouldn't be so hard!" Rubble smiled.

"Umm hello? Have you seen how big this place is? The leader could be anywhere! It's not like he or she is going to run on over here and welcome us. It could take us hours to find them!" Everest explained.

 **(5 minutes earlier…)**

"Ahaa! There they are!" Scarlett whispered to her daughter, Aaliyah.

"Where the hell did Justin go?" Aaliyah asked.

"He went to go round up a tour guide and look for you."

"Well, he didn't do a good job at that…" She laughed.

"Give him some time... He should be back right about…" Scarlett said as Justin returned.

"Tour guide is ready! Although I couldn't find your daught-... oh… there she is…" Justin sighed.

"You are a horrible seeker sir." Aaliyah stated.

"You better watch yourself kid…" Justin growled.

"Will you two shut it! Justin! How is the tour looking?" Scarlett said.

"Tour guide ready Ma'am!" Justin saluted again.

"Great! And do me a favor and cut the army act out. I'd prefer it if you talked to me normal."

"Ok good. Cause I hated talking like that." Justin sighed in relief.

"Alright guys! It's show time." Scarlett said before her daughter stopped her.

"Wait, mom! Do you still remember how to welcome people?" She asks.

"Of… Of course! I mean… it shouldn't be too hard. Right?"

"Well, yeah. But how do we know if they aren't spies working for the bandits?"

"Trust me sweetie, I know a spy when I see one. And these people do not look like spies. Now follow me!"

"If you say so... but just in case, I have my pitch fork ready." Aaliyah replied.

 **(9:15 again)**

"Umm hello? Have you seen how big this place is? The leader could be anywhere! It's not like he or she is going to run over here and welcome us. It could take us hours to find them!"

Everest explained until all of the sudden..

"Why hello there!" Scarlett's voice was heard. "My o my… It's been a long time since we've had visitors come over here." She said in a "Redneck" accent..

"When did your mother learn how to speak like that?" Justin whispered to Aaliyah.

"I have no idea…" She replied.

"Oh! Hi there! Do you know where the leader of this place is?" Marshall asked kindly.

"You're looking at her right now." Scarlett replied.  
"Hmm… I stand corrected…" Everest smiled a little bit.

"Oh great! So do-" Marshall tried to speak until he was cut off.

"Say, what brings you guys over here in the first place? Don't look like you're from this part of the world…." Aaliyah interrupted while holding her pitch fork. "You ain't spies now are you?!" She growled while holding the pitchfork close to Zuma's nose. Causing him to back up a little bit.

"I… I… Ummm-" Zuma stammered while holding his breath a little bit.

"Whoa whoa whoa. Calm down Aaliyah. We already went over this." Scarlet said while pushing her pitchfork down. "Just to be clear, you guys aren't spies. Right?"

"Wh-what? No. We aren't spies! As I was saying, we sort of got lost here in this bizarro place and now we are trying to find our way home." Marshall explained.

"Oh… ok." Scarlett said with small frown.

"Do you want me to cancel the tour Ms. Scarlett?" Justin whispered.

"Hold on… I'm not finished yet…" She replied pushing him back a bit.

"Ok I think we can help. Where are you guys from? The north? The south…?"

"Adventure Bay!" Rubble said as Scarlett, Justin, and Aaliyah's eye open a little wider.

"Adventure Bay?!" Aaliyah asked. "Then what the hell are you guys doing down here?" She smirked.

"Well… It's kind of hard to explain… We were at our home playing around and then we saw a door that has never been discovered before and so we entered it, walked around for awhile, and the floor collapsed and poof. We're here!" Marshall explained.

" _Perhaps that's where the last entrance was kept hidden_ …" Scarlett thought to herself.

"Do you guys know how we can get back?" Everest asked as Scarlett, Aaliyah and Justin huddled very quickly and then separated.

"Well, we got good news and bad news… The good news is, we have a portal that could lead you back to where you came from. But the bad news is… it recently got destroyed during a battle up in the mountains." Justin said.

"Well that's just gweat…" Zuma whimpered.

"But… We can build up a new one! We still have all the resources!" Aaliyah pointed out.

"How exactly long will that take?" Marshall asked.

"Hmm….. About 2 weeks…" Scarlett answered as Marshall felt his heart drop.

"2 weeks….?"

" Yeah I know it seems like a long time, but, if y'all need a place to stay, there is always room over here in the Acanon village!" Scarlett said as Zuma's ears perked up.  
"Excuse me…? What did you say?" Zuma said wagging his tail.

"There is always room over here in the Acanon village…?"

"You mean…"

"Yep! The best village here in the Tundra Terrains!"

"YES! I was wight!" Zuma howled very excited. "OOOH! I'm sooo going to have a stack load of liveawe tweats when we get home!"

"Y-you weren't kidding… were you…" Everest sighed in defeat.

"Nope!" Zuma laughed.

"Hmm… This kid knows his stuff." Scarlett smiled.

"You know it!" Zuma barked.

"You're at least going to share with me, right?" Rubble whimpered.

"Yeah! Because you didn't doubt me as much as they did."

"Yay!" Rubble said along with a small howl.

"No… no no no no… we need to get home right now! People are depending on us!" Marshall yelled.

"Marshall…?" Everest said concerned.

"I don't wanna get in trouble with Ryder!"

"Marshall!"

"Oh my gosh…. I'm so doomed! Please Ms Scarlett! There has to be another way!" Marshall whimpered almost in tears.

"MARSHALL!" Everest yelled getting everyone's attention. "Think about what you are doing right now! We don't have much of a choice. We barely know our way around here! And 2 weeks isn't that bad."

"Yeah! Ryder did say he is coming back at midnight before he left." Rubble added.

"And plus, wair else are we going to find food and shelteawe?" Zuma whimpered.

 **30 seconds of silence and heavy breathing...**

' _I can't believe I'm going with this…."_ Marshall thought to himself.

"Oh… Alright…. We'll stay…" Marshall sighed.

"Yes!" The rest of the pups howled in excitement.  
"Great! Nice to meet you all! My name is Scarlett, this is my daughter, Aaliyah, and this is the second commander, Justin. I'll go get the construction crew to start building your portal, Aaliyah you follow me for your training, and Justin will show you guys around. We hope you enjoy your stay!" Scarlett smiled and walked off with Aaliyah.

"Wow! I can't believe we are finally getting visitors after a long time!" Aaliyah said.

"Yeah I know! You can finally make new friends instead Phoenix and her group of she devils."

"Mom, they aren't that bad."

"Yeah yeah, I know, just saying."

 **Back with the pups….**

"Well, you already know who I am so… who's ready for a tour and a brief explanation of this place?" Justin asked.

"We are!" Zuma and Rubble said together.

"Yeah! Let's do it!" Everest howled before stepping on a sharp object on the same injured paw.

"OWWW!" She whimpered very loud as Marshall and Justin walk up to her.

"Hey? What's wrong?" Justin said.

"Ouch! My paw! Something is sticking out of it! My gosh! This hurts!" She cried.

"Oh gosh! 2 injuries in the same spot?! That's gotta suck… Here! I have the solution for that!" Justin said holding a glass full of green liquid. "This may hurt a little bit but bare with me here." He said while removing her cast and the needle from her paw.

"Ow.. ow ow ow oow OWW!" Everest whimpered with a few tears.

"W-What are you doing?!" Marshall worried and was about ready to interfer.

"Trust me, I know what I'm doing." Justin said while opening the jar and pouring it all over her paw and rubbing it around with a towel.

"You ready for this?" Justin said as Everest kept shaking but slowly nodded yes.

"Ok… 3… 2...1...!" Justin said while taking the towel off her paw as the pups eyes opened wide.

"Oh my gosh..!" Everest said in shock."I…. I can't believe it!"

"Yep! Instant healing potion. Works 95% of the time!" He smiled as Everest stood up.

"Oh my gosh!" She whispered again. "I can walk normal again! Oh isn't this great you guys! I can play around again!" She howled as Zuma and Rubble walk over to her.

"Wow! That's amazing! Zuma gasped.

"I know! Right?" Justin said.  
"Oh Thank you thank you thank you so much!" Everest yelled while hugging Justin very tight.

"Ouchh… You're welcome… you're crushing meee…!" Justin said out of breath.

"Oops! Sorry! I'm just super excited that I don't have to wait however long it was for those to heal!" Everest shouted happy. "Isn't this great Marshall? I can still do missions with the team now!"

"Yeah… It's fine…" Marshall sighed.

"Hey? What's wrong?"

"N-nothing! Everything is fine." Marshall lied.

"Oh… well ok… if you say so." Everest said and turned around. "Oh and by the way, I wouldn't mind if you still wanted to stop by…"

"R-really?" Marshall said a little too over excited. "I… I mean… really?"

"Yeah! I had fun yesterday at the lookout. We should do it again sometime."

"Sure!"

"Thanks Marshall. You're a great friend!" Everest smiled while patting him on the back.

"N-No problem!"

"Well, now that we are all ok… let the tour begin!" Justin howled.

"Yeah!" Zuma, Rubble, and Everest shouted.

"Ok! Follow me!" Justin said while walking.

' _Darn it…'_ Marshall thought to himself. "H-Hey! Wait for me!"

 **LOL. Still stuck in the friendzone. XD Imma try my best not to take a long time to update my stories. It does take some time, but I need to make sure I don't rush through to try to finish. :/**

 **Hoped you guys liked it! :P**


End file.
